


Todo por una estupida foto

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [7]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner se fuga de la escuela, M/M, Superman actua como un idiota, no se preocupen se arrepiente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¡Ey Superman!, una foto” exclamó poniéndose en posición lo cual, llamó la atención del hombre quien volteo con toda una sonrisa encantadora, esa que Conner vio en la foto de Braham hasta que algo pasó, y no supo qué. De repente la expresión de Superman cambió a una oscura y furiosa que Conner dudo por unos segundos que fuese dirigida a él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sí, lo estaba mirando a él.Esto fue una mala idea.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Todo por una estupida foto

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: se menciona ataques de pánico en un personaje, si te incomoda no sigas leyendo.  
> Esto de la cuarentena está ayudando bastante a que pueda subir con mayor rapidez los capítulos de la serie que, por cierto aún no sé cuántos tendrá porque las ideas me siguen llegando y tengo varios borradores que completar y revisar.  
> Bueno, dicho lo anterior procedemos al saludo habitual.  
> Buenas tardes a todos!!! bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de la vida de nuestro querido Conner.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

“¡Mira lo que tengo Luthor!” exclamó Henry Braham agitando una imagen en su mano con orgullo. Conner curioso pero aburrido de su extraño acto de superioridad, solo levanto una ceja al fiel estilo Luthor, quizás no tan elegante como su papá aún estaba trabajando en la curva que no lograba dominar del todo ejercitando todas las mañanas frente al espejo.

Algún día lo lograría.

“¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿tu papá de nuevo compro otra isla?”

El colegio al que Conner asistía era uno de más alto prestigio en todo metrópolis y no era porque su papá era patrocinador…bueno, quizás un poco, pero el punto es que al ser de tan alto prestigio solo van aquellos niños de familia lo suficiente adineradas para pagarlo, en otras palabras, los hijos de los trabajadores más importantes de su padre por lo que había un grado bastante alto de necesidad por demostrar una superioridad por sobre Conner que él aun no entendía del todo pero que su papá insistía en que era solo un complejo de los padres que tienden a reflejarse sobre sus hijos.

Lo que sea que signifique eso Conner no lo comprende.

Poniendo una foto que ha visto días mejores sobre el escrito, Henry le sonríe orgulloso.

“¿Y quieres que te felicite por descubrir la fotografía Braham?” Henry lanza un sonido indignado y agudo.

“No seas idiota Luthor, lo importante es quién está en la foto” responde con un tono más alto de lo habitual atrayendo las miradas curiosas de sus demás compañeros.

Confundido levanta la foto para observarla con atención.

En el centro puede ver a Henry, sonriendo emocionado mientras un hombre de traje azul, alto, fuerte, y con una distintiva capa y botas rojas posa junto a él para la foto.

Levantando su mirada con su ceja casi curva encuentra la sonrisa orgullosa y presumida de Henry quien dice aún más fuerte que “eso no todo, dale la vuelta y mira por detrás”

Conner hace eso.

“ ** _Para Henry de tu amigo Superman”_**

****

“Sí, Superman en persona me la firmo especialmente para mi” inmediatamente todos los niños rodean el puesto de Conner mirando maravillados las letras, exclamando alabanzas como si Henry fuese un jodido dios que ha bajado al mundo de los mortales para presumir su riqueza.

Mirando nuevamente la foto y la firma, ignorando la mirada altiva en aumento de Henry, Conner frunce el ceño. No entiende.

Sí, Superman es un extraterrestre, pero eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo, hay vida más allá en el espacio sería ridículo si no lo hubiera pues, tal como su padre le ha explicado el espacio es bastante grande además, no es el único extraterrestre en el lugar ni siquiera el único criptoneano, esta Supergirl también ella se ve bastante cool en realidad siendo muy guapa. Y sí, puede volar, ser super fuerte y blablablá pero ¿quién no lo puede hoy en día con la tecnología adecuada?, aparte de eso…

Observa con atención, recorriendo con la mirada la figura de Superman sonriendo con calidez junto a Henry.

Superman solo es un ser mortal como todos los demás, no es invencible, un buen lote de criptonita y pan comido tal como le gusta mencionar a la tía Harley y a la tía hiedra.

“¿Y?” pregunta aburrido, dejando la fotografía donde estaba. Todos en el lugar a su alrededor se silencia mientras sus compañeros miran a Conner como si fuera un demente.

No entiende.

¿Por qué tanta emoción?

Ver a Mercy rompiendo paredes eso es emocionante. Una batalla de Robin contra el acertijo también es emocionante. Comerse una galleta más del frasco cuando su padre dice que no o entrar a su laboratorio a escondidas para encontrar la manera de transformar el agua en ron es emocionante.

“¿Qué no lo entiendes? ES SUPERMAN” recalca Henry como si fuese un idiota.

“¿Y?, ni que fuera una foto con Robin y yo sí tengo una foto con él, ¿tú tienes una foto con Robin?” Henry abre y cierra la boca por unos segundos para cruzar los brazos y lanzarle una mirada aburrida.

“Solo estas celoso porque no tienes una foto con Superman y yo sí, ¿Qué se siente Luthor? Que te ganen en algo” un fuerte “uuuhhh” se escucha corear a los demás niños del salón.

O no.

Eso no.

Nadie le gana a un Luthor y menos a él.

“Bien, Braham conseguiré esa estúpida foto y luego tú, tendrás que bailar y cantar tiburón shark en el recreo” Henry sonríe.

“Bien, sino la consigues tendrás que hacerlo tú”

\---///----

“Quiero una foto con Superman” anunció a lo que su papá se atoro con el café, tosiendo varias veces para mirarlo como si fuese un demente.

Dios, últimamente la gente lo está mirando demasiado así ¿Cuál es su problema?

“¿y por qué el repentino interés en Superman?”

“Henry Braham dijo que no podía conseguir una foto y un autógrafo de él”

“¿Y tú haces todo lo que Henry Braham dice que hagas? ¿Qué pasa si se lanza de un puente? ¿tú también lo haces?”

“No” responde Conner a lo que Lex suspira aliviado “porque necesitaría estar vivo para robarme su foto de Superman y editarla para que aparezca mi cara en vez de la suya”

Su papá lo mira con una sonrisa orgullosa.

“De todas maneras sino la llevo él se burlará de mi por el resto de mi vida” su padre suspira.

“Eso es mucho tiempo Conner” responde su padre en un tono que le dice a Conner que está siendo dramático.

“Exacto, si solo tengo seis años imagínate como será a los noventa” Conner ya lo sabe.

El de pie con partes de cyborg y un Henry o mejor dicho el cerebro de Henry en una cabeza Android que se ilumina cuando habla aun sacándole en cara que no tiene una foto con Superman.

A menos que…él se deshaga de la cabeza primero.

Su padre lo mira sospechoso y preocupado quizás pensando cómo es que consiguió un hijo tan loco.

“mmm…¿Qué tal tú foto con Robin? o ¿una con flash?”

“No, es con Superman o nada”

“¿Qué tal nada?”

“¡Papá!, ¿Qué no vez que mi estatus está en juego?”

“Conner, ¿tú sabes lo que es un estatus?” pregunta su padre divertido.

“No, pero tú lo dices siempre que la compañía Queen saca un nuevo producto”

Su papá se frota las cienes, suspirando agotado.

“Escucha hijo…” se agacha al nivel de Conner para mirar sus ojos verdes “no creo que sea posible que yo pueda conseguirte una fotografía así…” dice lentamente sabiendo que muy pocas veces le ha negado algo.

“¿Es porque no se llevan bien?” pregunta Conner entristecido a lo que su padre sonrió con un sentimiento similar.

\---///-----

Cuando Bruce le comentó su teoría sobre el pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda y risos salvajes Clark sintió que todo caía en su lugar y que estaba a punto de vomitar.

“No es un clon, Clark, es un niño” intentó calmarlo Bruce.

Independiente de eso había sido un robo, un robo de su ADN ¿para qué? Crear un arma, una que ahora estaba bajo el poder de Lex. La arma que siempre deseo finalmente entre sus dedos y ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Alejándose de la pantalla escucho a Bruce llamarlo.

Pero no volteo.

Estaba tan indignado, enojado y sobre todo se sentía usado. Robaron una parte de él y la utilizaron y combinaron para su beneficio sin pedirle permiso y cuando Bruce le comentó su teoría sobre los ojos verdes de Lex junto a su cabello fue que su sangre ardió.

Nunca pensó que Lex fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Leonel sí, pero no Lex quien siempre parecía tener sus líneas éticas marcadas y que miraba con asco los planes de Leonel que ocupaban a las personas como sacos de carnes dispuestos a sacrificarse por su causa.

Era como una pesadilla.

“Hay que hacer algo” anunció con odio a lo que Bruce desde su computadora le preguntó ¿Qué quería que hiciese? “¡No se!” se pasa la mano por el pelo “tomar esa cosa hacerle…análisis y toda la ciencia”  
  


“¿Buscando que?” pregunta Bruce haciéndolo detenerse para mirarlo.

“Lo viste ¿no? Es un niño, se ve como un niño, mira como un niño, juega como un niño, actúa como un niño. Los clones son una copia, sería una copia de ti, pero no lo es”

“Entonces hay que quitárselo a Lex y-”

“No” interrumpió bruce haciendo que Clark apretara los dientes.

“Es un arma Bruce, será ocupado como tal”

“Por más que me gustaría quitárselo a Luthor no puedo, sabes que haría si se lo arrancamos una vez que ya lo presento a todos en metrópolis ¿Superman secuestrador de niños?” Clark se estremece de solo pensarlo “seria el inicio de una guerra, ¿Por qué crees que los demás villanos no han hecho nada contra él? El niño es una abertura, pero nadie se atreve a cruzar esa puerta porque actualmente todos sabemos que puede liberar a la bestia. No, no haremos nada contra el niño, no lo tocaremos ni lo miraremos simplemente finge que no está allí”

“No me lo puedo creer” suspira enojado mirando hacia el techo de la cueva.

“Pues comienza a creerlo”

\-----////------

Negándose a darse por vencido Conner hizo algo que nunca había hecho.

Se fugo de la escuela.

Observo a que Mercy se fuera y espero hasta que faltaron cinco minutos para que pasara la hora de entrada, prestando atención, cercano a la puerta, a ese momento en que todos los niños comienzan a correr desesperados por llegar a tiempo, fue ahí que Conner se mezcló entre la marea y salió sin que el guardia lo notara.

Camino por la ciudad con un gorro sobre la cabeza para no demostrar su identidad, pero a la vez no llamar tanto la atención, siguiendo a través de su teléfono celular las noticias sobre apariciones de Superman.

Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida.

Sabiendo que tarde o temprano la escuela se daría cuenta de su ausencia razón por la cual, probablemente si tenían cierto coraje como para avisarle a Lex Luthor que su único hijo se les perdió, le avisarían a su padre y por consecuencia él localizaría su teléfono celular se apresuró hacia la segunda ubicación del extraterrestre.

Un gatito en un árbol.

Habían tantas cosas ridículas sobre esta situación que Conner no sabía por cual comenzar. Quizás el hecho que los bomberos pudieron hacerse cargo en vez del enorme hombre que era Superman flotando con su capa colgando sin ninguna dignidad por su espalda. Si, tenía su cierto encanto, pero Conner aun lo veía como lo que era, un hombre con un traje ridículo. Al menos Robin tenía su respaldo porque era un niño y según su padre los niños suelen vestirse ridículos.

Tomando su cámara con decisión se dirigió hacia el lugar en que el hombre de acero le entregaba un gato al niño.

“¡Ey Superman!, una foto” exclamó poniéndose en posición lo cual, llamo la atención del hombre quien volteo con toda una sonrisa encantadora, esa que Conner vio en la foto de Braham hasta que algo paso, y no supo qué. De repente la expresión de Superman cambio a una oscura y furiosa que Conner dudo por unos segundos que fuese dirigida a él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sí, lo estaba mirando a él.

Esto fue una mala idea.

Soltando la cámara con el instinto de supervivencia activado que no sabía que tenía y su padre insistía que era verdad, no tenia, quizás que diría ahora. Soltó su cámara la cual independiente de su valor y calidad cayó al suelo se dio media vuelta y hecho a correr.

Un minuto después se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido.

Con dureza fue sostenido por la parte de atrás de su mochila, levantado del suelo vio como poco a poco las cosas se hacían más pequeñas y las costuras de la mochila se quejaban.

Dios, él no quería esto, no debió haberse escapado nunca, debió de haberle hecho caso a su padre.

“¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡auxilio!” gritó desesperado moviendo sus piernas, nadie podía escucharlo.

Tenía su corazón latiendo como un loco, no quería caerse, no quería morir, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire cerro los ojos hasta que para sorpresa de él estaban en el balcón de la oficina de su padre con Superman sujetándolo del brazo como si fuese un profesor llevándolo a la oficina del director.

No podía respirar bien. Sus manos temblaban descontroladas, sus piernas estaban a penas firmes tanto que de no ser de la mano de Superman estaba seguro de que se caería contra el suelo.

“Pero ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!” escuchó a su padre gritar iracundo saliendo por las puertas.

“¡¿Es esta una clase de broma?! ¡venir a refregarme esto a la cara!” gritó a Superman agitando el brazo de Conner con rabia y fuerza, tanto que Conner estaba seguro de que en unos minutos se rompería.

“¿Pero de que estas hablando? ¿te has vuelto loco?, suéltalo” ordenó su padre, mirando amenazante a Superman quien lanza una risa cruel que heló la sangre de Conner.

“¿De qué hablo? Hablo de ESTO Luthor” volvió gritar agitando el brazo de Conner quien sollozo asustado consiguiendo una mirada preocupada de su padre quien levanto una mano tratando de calmar al hombre.

“Es un niño, el único peligro que representa es que si lo dejas solo en la cocina acaba quemando la alfombra” explicó con tranquilidad como si el asustado fuese Superman y no Conner lo cual tuvo el efecto contrario, porque la cara de Superman se puso furiosa tanto que Conner lo miro aterrado.

Este hombre podía matarlos.

Comenzando a respirar entrecortado, con el corazón latiendo y un creciente pitido en los oídos sintió sus piernas ceder por debajo de él sin llegar a impactar en el piso mientras Superman gritó iracundo “¡No-es-un-niño!, es un monstruo, una aberración” apretando su brazo tanto que Conner sintió su hueso romperse en dos y todo en ese instante se fue a negro.

\-----///-------

Clark no recordó haber estado tan aterrado de Lex en su vida.

En un principio estaba furioso, enojado, molesto quizás incluso desilusionado cuando vio a ese niño. Él niño que desde la conferencia llenaba su cabeza de preguntas sin respuestas a solo metros de él con una sonrisa demasiado confiada y unos ojos seguros y brillantes decididos a que ese era su lugar y momento de brillar que Clark lo perdió.

Toda frase dicha por Bruce en advertencia que no lo tocará, ni lo amenazará salieron volando por la ventana en un ataque de furia desenfrenada en el que lo tomo como un objeto y lo hizo aterrizar en el balcón de la oficina de Lex quien para colmo salió con un odio frió a enfrentarlo y que después, para gran enojo de Clark fue calmándose hasta tratar de hacerle entender que era un niño como Bruce lo había descrito, pero ¡NO!

Esto no era un niño, era un parte de un robo, una violación a la identidad de Clark que nadie le consulto si quería formar parte.

Así cuando de un momento a otro el color de la cara de Lex desapareció, su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos verdes tranquilos se enfriaron y endurecieron como la criptina que tanto temía, todo ese enojo se fue a tierra, sintiéndose como un ciervo baja la mirada del cazador.

“Clark” soltó Lex lentamente y modulado sin quitarle la vista de la cara sorprendiéndolo.

Se suponía que no debía de saberlo. No debería de saber su identidad secreta. Pensó en pánico.

“Suelta a mi hijo lentamente” ordenó sacando de su trance a Clark quien sintió un peso muerto en su mano y una sensación extraña en su palma.

Su corazón se detuvo, aterrado cuando miro hacia abajo.

Colgado de su brazo con la cabeza hacia abajo, estaba el niño, un peso muerto que a Clark asustó, aterrado de que el viaje descuidado lo hubiera asesinado.

Comenzando a tiritar, abrió la boca varias veces aterrado.

“Tranquilo” comentó la voz calmada de Lex, suave como si Clark fuese el herido y no el niño.

“Y-yo” toma aire “yo no” intentó explicar, pero las palabras no lograban llegar a su boca por lo que miro a Lex aterrado quien se acercó con lentitud hacia él para tomar al niño con cariño indicándole a Clark que lo soltara.

Lo terminaron llevando a un hospital con Clark siendo obligado por Lex a cambiarse el uniforme y cuando el doctor pregunto que le había pasado, el Luthor contesto que se había caído de un árbol bastante alto y se había quebrado el brazo lo cual desencadeno que se desmayara del susto.

Durante todo ese tiempo Clark estuvo callado casi sin poder mirar al niño en los brazos de Lex por la vergüenza.

Resulto tener una fractura sin embargo al ser tan joven el doctor receto entablillar la zona pues se sanaría rápidamente, le dieron una habitación privada en la cual Lex se sentó junto a la cama y Clark cerca de la puerta lo más alejado posible.

“Fue un experimento de mi padre” Clark levanto la cabeza para encontrar a Lex mirándolo con tranquilidad.

“Tú no-”

“Tenía idea. Me lleve la misma sorpresa que tú” informó haciendo que la vergüenza y el odio de Clark hacia si mismo creciera “no seas tan duro contigo, yo le puse una pistola en la cabeza” respondió con humor negro haciendo que levantara la mirada para encontrarse con sus suaves verdes.

Siempre le gustaron sus ojos.

“Yo…lo lamento, no sé qué me pasó”

“Estabas enojado eso paso” explicó Lex con tono divertido.

Extraño pensó que el hombre le dispararía en la cabeza en cualquier momento, pero ahora estaban los dos conversando civilizadamente.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sintiendo algo retorcerse en su pecho con un deseo que no podía nombrar se aclaró la garganta incómodo atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Lex hacia él.

“Lo mejor será irme, yo…estoy seguro de que no se sentirá cómodo conmigo aquí y-”

“Sí, lo mejor será que te vayas” corto Lex ignorante del corazón roto que sus palabras dejaron a su paso

“Yo…” se aclara la garganta “dile que lo lamento mucho” Lex asiente casi no se nota, con la mirada fija en el niño durmiendo sobre las blancas sábanas.

Haría lo que fuera por volver en el tiempo y evitar este desastre.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca me gusto la relación que crearon en la serie de Young Justice, en realidad me la vi solo porque tenía esperanza de que superman tuviera una relación padre hijo con conner porque ¿qué parte de 50% adn no entendía? pero nunca se dio y mi corazón se rompió. De todas maneras no se preocupen tengo muchos planes sobre cómo meterlo a la loca vida familiar de los Luthor.  
> (También puse una pequeña referencia a Harry Potter ;) )  
> Besos <3


End file.
